He's Having My Baby
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Sam and Dean have been together for years, they know each other like the backs of their hands and don't see themselves splitting up anytime soon. Sam's been thinking about kids, Dean just can't find it in his heart to say no. NonRelated Sam and Dean
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.

A/N2: Sam and Dean are not brothers but have known each other a long time :)

Enjoy~

 **1.**

"What if there is something wrong?" Sam said, pacing. "What if that's why the doctor wanted us to come in?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Will you sit down Sam? There's nothing wrong, it's probably just a formality. Come on, sit down."

Sam reluctantly sat down and crossed his arms over chest, tapping his foot on the ground. Dean reached over and squeezed his thigh reassuringly as the doctor walked in.

"Is it bad?" Sam asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no of course not," the doctor told him. "All the tests came back conclusive on both of you."

"See Sam? You'll have a baby in you in time," Dean smiled.

"Actually Mr. Winchester, he is not a carrier," the doctor told him. "But you are."

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said I can have a baby," Dean said. "I'm not the chick in this thing, he is." Dean pointed at his brother. "Look at his hair."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I have the results right," the doctor told him. "You are a carrier, and looking over your results, you are very fertile. I have no trouble believing you could get pregnant within the first couple of tries."

"Really? And there's nothing wrong?" Sam asked, ignoring the look Dean shot him.

"Well, given the age, nothing is with out difficulties. Once you reach 30, things do start to decline, of course. As I said, since you're still quite fertile, I don't think you'll have any issues," the doctor answered.

"Great. Thanks," Sam said, standing up. "Really thanks a lot."

"Of course," the doctor smiled.

Sam looked down at Dean who reluctantly stood up and left with him.

"You get that thought out of your head right now," Dean said, as they walked outside. "I don't care how much you want a kid, there is no way, you are going to put a baby in me."

"Okay," Sam replied, with a nod.

"I mean it Sam, I," Dean cut himself off. "Did you just agree?"

"You made it pretty clear before we got tested," Sam answered, with a shrug. "We can find some other options. Maybe look into adoption."

Dean snorted. "I really don't think we're picture perfect enough for adoption. We're hunters Sam. I don't think they'll give us a kid. Those people are more thorough than credit card applications."

"We'll think of something," Sam said, as they got into the Impala.

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I've been thinking," Dean said.

"Oh no," Sam replied.

Dean threw his towel at him once he had on boxers. "Screw you."

"Already are," Sam winked.

Dean rolled his eyes and joined him in the motel's bed. "I was thinking...maybe us having the kid naturally wouldn't be so bad."

"Naturally? As in what? You carry them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean, once I got my head wrapped around the idea, it didn't seem so weird," Dean answered. "What do you say? Want to put a baby in me?"

"Don't you want to think about this more?" Sam asked. "I mean, we just found out you're able to carry today."

"So, now that I want to have the baby, do you not want to?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, maybe you need to think about this more, having a baby is going to really throw everyone for a loop. You won't be able to hunt, drink beer, or coffee, you'll be tired, and hormonal and-"

"And what?" Dean interrupted. "I can't handle it and you can?"

"I'm just saying, it'll be a lot of adjusting," Sam answered.

"So you don't want me to carry the baby?" Dean asked.

"I'm not opposed to it," Sam answered. "I just want you to be sure that this is something you want to do. Not just because I want to have a baby, and not just because I can't carry them."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if it the right choice, but the thought of a kid is growing on me and you heard the doctor, I'm not getting any younger here," Dean shrugged.

"Dean, you're hardly thirty, he was just generalizing," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"If it will make you feel more at ease, I'll think about it a little more," Dean told him. "Really weigh those pros and cons."

Sam nodded. "In the meantime, I found us a hunt, if you're interested. Possible werewolf in Seattle."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Fits with the moon, hearts taken," Sam answered.

"Seems fitting somehow," Dean said, as Sam closed his laptop.

"What does?" Sam asked.

"My possible last hunt for a while is a werewolf case," Dean answered, stretching out. "In the meantime, we could practice?"

"Practice does make perfect," Sam replied, leaning down and kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.

Enjoy~

 **2.**

"I'm going to check out a nest with my father," Dean announced.

Sam blinked. "What? I thought we were going to talk about this baby thing."

"We are, but dad's short handed, Bobby's out of the country with Rufus tracking some Japanese thing, I can't leave my old man in a lurch like that," Dean replied. "It'll take a couple days tops. And I'll be back before I know it."

He finished packing up his duffel and grabbed his keys. "Besides, now you can drive that thing you call a car without me bitching about it."

"I thought you liked the Camaro, or at least you liked it well enough to have sex in it," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, sex," Dean said. "You know me, Baby is my baby. And nothing will ever replace her."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him into a kiss. Dean leaned into it before reluctantly pulling away.

"I will be back in a few days," Dean assured him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Sam replied. "Be careful alright?"

"Careful is my middle name," Dean said. "I'll let you know when I get there."

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he watched Dean leave and sat at the small kitchen table, opening his laptop.

* * *

"Hey there Sammy," Dean smiled a bit as Sam opened the motel door. "You went and moved on me."

"Yeah well," Sam shrugged. "Found a couple salt and burns, figured I'd take care of them while you were gone."

"I didn't mean-"

"Radio silence Dean. I called you and you never answered," Sam interrupted. "I thought something had happened to you. I thought you got hurt, I've been spending hours looking for John Doe reports thinking your father just pawned you off at some hospital."

"You're right, I should've called you," Dean said. "But I have a good reason why I didn't."

"Oh this I have to hear," Sam replied, letting Dean into the room.

"I didn't answer because I was thinking about us and us having a baby, and I just needed some time to myself to really think this through," Dean told him. "And being with my dad made me realize something."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I love hunting, I love helping people," Dean answered. "Shooting down monsters, getting rid of the bad guys, that's my thing."

"So are you saying no?" Sam asked, confused.

"Far from it actually. When I was out there with my dad. It was great. It's not often we get to do that, and yeah, my dad can be an asshole and he's a hunter first, but it made me realize, if we have a baby. We could have that feeling you know? Our kid could be a great hunter. My brawn's, your brain."

"So you're saying you want to have a baby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam. I am," Dean answered. "Let's have a baby."

Sam grinned and cupped Dean's face, kissing him. "You mean it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let me put it more simple terms kay? I want you, Samuel Wesson, to put a baby in me. Do I need to draw a diagram?"

"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that," Sam said, kissing again and guiding him to the room's bed.

"Pretty sure I do," Dean managed between kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.

Enjoy~

 **3.**

"Sam, I swear to god, if you are staring at me again I will punch you in the face," Dean said.

"I'm not staring," Sam scoffed.

"You don't have x-ray vision Sam, you can't just stare at me and know if I'm pregnant or not," Dean yawned, as he sat up.

"I know that," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Just, trying to picture what you're going to look like when you're pregnant."

"Fat," Dean said.

"You are not going to be fat," Sam replied.

"You're obligated to say that Sam," Dean pointed out.

He reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and dress. He stepped out twenty minutes later, and sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Should probably check out soon," Sam said. "Been here longer then we should've."

"Yeah? Sounds good to me," Dean replied. "Maybe we ought to stop and do some laundry, clothes are rank."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "They don't smell that bad."

"They smell like rotten cheese Sam," Dean replied. "You wanna drive around with smelly laundry? I sure as hell don't."

Sam shrugged. "If it's that big of a deal we will go and wash our clothes."

They loaded up the Impala and checked out before driving to the town's small laundromat. Sam grabbed the duffel bags off the back seat and followed Dean into the building. Sam kept glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye every so often.

He kept wrinkling his nose at certain things, and Sam thought back to a few articles he had read about pregnant people getting sensitive to certain smells, although their clothes did smell pretty bad.

"You want fresh linen or citrus?" Dean asked, walking over over with a few little soap bottles.

"Doesn't matter to me," Sam answered, with a shrug.

They quickly sorted out the laundry, getting a few loads done at a time.

"When was the last time we did laundry anyway?" Dean asked. "Is that...blood or mud? Or," Dean sniffed it. "What the hell is that?"

"Whatever it is, bleach it," Sam answered. "Or throw it away."

"No way man, a couple washes in the washer and it should be good to go," Dean said, dropping it into the machine.

Sam tossed in a few of his own, and put the whites in a separate machine to wash. Dean sat on the folding counter and leaned back on his hands.

"This place is totally deserted," Dean said, looking around. "We could have sex in here and no one would walk in on us."

"We are not having sex in a laundromat," Sam replied.

"Not even baby-making sex?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Thought you wanted to get me knocked up."

"Not in a laundromat," Sam said.

"But the back seat of the Impala is fine?" Dean asked.

"We had sex together for the first time in the Impala, I thought it'd be fitting," Sam answered.

"You are such a romantic," Dean chuckled.

"Never heard you complain before," Sam said, walking over.

"What can I say," Dean shrugged, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. "Got a thing for romantics."

Sam leaned in meeting him for a kiss and smiled as Dean moved his hands downward to the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer.

"Not having sex with you in a laundromat," Sam murmured.

Dean huffed. "Worth a shot."

Sam chuckled and pulled away to move the clothes from the washer to the drier. Dean took his phone out of his pocket as it started ringing.

"Hey Dad," he greeted. "Nah, not busy, just doing some laundry with Sam...Sam? Sam Wesson? You've met the guy a dozen times Dad."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, what did you need Dad? Yeah, yeah we can check it out. I just said we'll check it out Dad."

"What'd your dad want? What's his name again? Josh? Jean?" Sam asked, walking over.

"Very funny," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"How does your dad not remember me? We've been together for over five years," Sam replied.

"You know my dad. Hunting first, son's friends third," Dean shrugged.

"Friends? You still haven't told him we're together? As in sleeping together?" Sam asked.

"I haven't had the time," Dean answered. "Been busy you know?"

"Busy? Dean, telling your father about us will only take a text message," Sam answered. "I mean what? Would you prefer he just come to see you one day and we're together and hey, let's throw in you being pregnant. Would you prefer that?"

"That's not fair Sam," Dean said. "You know how my dad can be."

"Yeah, I do," Sam replied. "All the more reason we tell him."

"Alright, alright," Dean sighed. "We will tell him...after we do this hunt okay? It's a salt and burn and we'll meet up with him afterwards in Kansas okay?"

"You promise?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I promise," Dean answered.

Sam nodded. "Good. Cause if you don't tell him, I will."

"Can I just say, you're so sexy when you take charge?" Dean mused, grabbing Sam by the belt loops and pulling him back.

"How about you look sexy while folding your clothes," Sam answered.

"You can't fold them for me?" Dean asked, getting down.

"I'm going to fold my own," Sam answered. "Come on, we get it done and we can have a quickie in the Impala."

"Why Sam, are you bribing me?" Dean asked, feigning shock.

"Is it working?" Sam asked.

"You know I can never turn down having sex with my babe in my baby," Dean answered.

Sam chuckled and tossed a shirt at him. "God you're so corny."

"Nah, just horny," Dean winked.

* * *

Dean rolled onto his back, panting and grinned. "If that didn't make a baby I don't know what will."

"Was that one time? Or three?" Sam asked.

"Three...I think," Dean answered. "Why? Should we do one more to be on the safe side?"

"I think, we should get cleaned up," Sam answered. "As hot as having sex outside is, doing it in a cemetery next to a desecrated grave not so much."

"Yeah, good point," Dean nodded, starting to sit up.

They got dressed and grabbed their gear before going back to the Impala and driving back to the motel to shower.

Dean sent a quick text to his father letting him know they finished the job and asked if they could meet up in a couple days. He grunted as Sam pulled him down onto the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask," Dean pointed out.

Sam shrugged. "This works too."

Dean rolled his eyes and settled against him. "Weirdo."

"You love me no matter what," Sam said, kissing dean shoulder.

"God help me, I do," Dean replied. "Wouldn't be having a baby with you if I didn't."


End file.
